


run me 'til i can't go further

by turkeysandwich



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Feminization, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Subspace, Taeyong is Tiny, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, go big or go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeysandwich/pseuds/turkeysandwich
Summary: Taeyong definitely doesn't have a crush on his boyfriend's roommates and he definitely doesn't want to fuck them. Nope, not at all.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 27
Kudos: 827





	run me 'til i can't go further

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. About a week ago, I did a poll on my Twitter asking what concept people wanted to see more. Here's the concept that they all decided on:
> 
> Johnny and Taeyong have just started dating and last week, Johnny finally brought Taeyong over to his apartment where Taeyong meets Johnny's two roommates, Yuta and Jaehyun. Taeyong has always been the type to develop crushes on people that he barely knew and it isn't any different when Yuta smiles at him from in the kithcen, milk dribbling down his chin from the cereal he was eating and Jaehyun bumps into him and Johnny, fresh out of the shower and extremely happy to meet Johnny's new boyfriend. Unfortunately for him, Taeyong isn't very good at hiding his feelings all that well and Johnny quickly catches on. Little does Taeyong know, Johnny is more than interested in the idea of Taeyong being passed around between his roommates. 
> 
> **WARNING:** Please be mindful of all of the tags before going into this! They're very important.
> 
> If something seems unrealistic, it's fanfiction, it's all unrealistic.

Taeyong had started dating Johnny about a month ago.

They met while Taeyong was at work. Johnny had come in with a friend of his and the entire time that Taeyong was waiting on the two of them, Johnny just exuded charm like it was his job. Taeyong didn’t particularly hate working as a server but it  _ was _ hard at times, especially when people were difficult and unfriendly which seemed to be all he was getting that day so Johnny’s presence had been a nice break from that.

After about an hour and a half passed, Taeyong was helping them with their check—a little hesitantly, he didn’t really want them (Johnny) to go—and they were getting up to leave. On the way out, Johnny had offered him a bright smile and told Taeyong that he had left him something back on the table. When Taeyong went back, not only was the tabletop neatly stacked with the plates Johnny and his friend had used—which was so, so fucking helpful, people had no idea—but a $50 tip along with a unfamiliar number scribbled on the back of the receipt left on top of the bill.

And, like. Johnny was tall, well –built, attractive with an amazing smile, friendly  _ and  _ charming. There was no way that Taeyong wasn’t going to call him. 

He did and Johnny invited him out on a date —on a day that Taeyong didn’t have to work, of course. They ended up going to see a movie. It was some horror film that Taeyong had picked out because he thought that the trailer looked good but about a half an hour into the movie, Taeyong quickly realized that he had made a mistake with his choice. Luckily for him, Johnny was more than happy to pull out his AirPods from his pocket and go to an illegal website on his phone (a man after Taeyong’s heart) and the two of them watched  _ The Hangover  _ together, laughing quietly with one another in the back of the theater, causing people to look back at them in confusion when they would chuckle at parts of the movie they were  _ supposed  _ to be watching that definitely didn’t warrant any laughter.

When the movie was over, Johnny drove Taeyong home. The two of them sat in Johnny’s car for a little while and talked about anything they could think of. At the end of the night when Taeyong realized that midnight was quickly approaching and he had to open the following morning, Johnny mentioned them going out on another date together and Taeyong agreed with a wide smile, leaning over the middle console to kiss Johnny, chaste and sweet and simple. 

And they do. They go out to a restaurant and mini –golfing and a museum and basically anywhere that either of them could think of. Their relationship progressed quickly but Taeyong didn’t mind all that much. He liked Johnny and Johnny liked him. He didn’t think that their relationship was moving too fast and actually liked the pace that it was moving in. 

After their sixth or seventh date, Taeyong invited Johnny up to his apartment. It genuinely had been an innocent offer, seeing that it had started to rain pretty hard outside and Taeyong didn’t particularly want Johnny driving back home in such poor weather. He introduced Johnny to his dog, Ruby who barely acknowledged Johnny, lifting up from her bed in the corner of the living–room and walking over to give Johnny’s leg a lazy sniff before retreating back and flopping back down, curling herself into a comfortable little ball. 

It was probably Taeyong who had started it. Come to think of it, it was definitely Taeyong who had started it. They had been sitting in Taeyong’s bedroom and Taeyong was explaining why he had so many anime figurines on his desk (“They’re collectible, okay?”) and suddenly Taeyong was being distracted by the sight of Johnny sat on the edge of his bed, his shirt sticking to his chest still from how the outside rain had soaked it and his hair pushed out of his face and he was just so big and Taeyong, like. He really  _ needed  _ it. 

To make a long story short, Johnny was fucking  _ insane  _ in bed. Of course he was. His cock was huge and he knew how to use it which was the most important part because there was only so much someone could do with a big dick if they didn’t have that down. He handled Taeyong the way that he needed to be handled, fucked him the way that he needed to be fucked. It was almost suspicious how perfect Johnny seemed to be for Taeyong.

Their relationship was amazing. Johnny never officially asked Taeyong to be his boyfriend but one day he brought something from McDonald’s up to Taeyong’s job for him to eat for breakfast and told the host, “You mind giving this to my boyfriend? Taeyong?” which the young girl promptly told Taeyong all about, whining that his boyfriend was so, so cute and that she was tired of no one of his caliber ever being interested in her. Taeyong only barely listened to her, humming along to all of her complaints while he pulled out his phone to text Johnny. 

> **To: Johnny <3**
> 
> so you’re my boyfriend now huh?????

Not even a minute later, Taeyong’s phone was going off with a response. He clicked his tongue quietly, knowing that there was no way that Johnny had made it home yet which meant that he had to be texting and driving which Taeyong absolutely hated when he did, even though Johnny always claimed that he was quote unquote “good at it”. 

> **From: Johnny <3 **
> 
> uh are we not?
> 
> **From: Johnny <3**
> 
> shit i’m sorry i wouldn’t have said that to that girl if i knew 

The way that Johnny almost instantaneously started to panic was kind of cute. Actually, it was very cute. Taeyong smiled down at his phone for a moment before moving to respond.

> **To: Johnny <3**
> 
> chill it’s cool babe i’m more than fine with that lol…… thanks for the food ur the greatest also stop texting and driving it’s not safe

Johnny’s response was, again, almost immediate.

> **+**

Taeyong really liked Johnny. He really, really liked Johnny, which was why he was beyond nervous to meet his two roommates. Johnny had never taken him over to his apartment which had offended Taeyong a little at first but not even a day later, Johnny was explaining that he kept Taeyong separated from the two because of how chaotic they were. He said that he didn’t want them scaring Taeyong off which Taeyong quickly reassured him that they wouldn’t, silently relieved that there was a legitimate reason why Johnny had never taken him home.

He wanted to make sure that everything went well. Despite Johnny being hesitate about the two, Taeyong knew that he had to care about them and their opinions to some level, especially since he had done something as big as move in with them. His first interaction with Johnny’s roommates had to go perfectly.

“It’s a little messy in here,” Johnny warned as he unlocked the door. Taeyong could hear the slight nervousness in Johnny’s voice.

“You’ve been inside my apartment,” Taeyong pointed out, focused solely on making Johnny feel comfortable with him being there. “It can’t be any worse.”

“It might be,” Johnny said back before pushing the door open, stepping aside to let Taeyong go in first. 

And, yeah, it was admittedly more than a little bit of a mess. There were more than a couple of shoes left haphazardly at the door, a backpack opened and spilling out multiple crumpled papers and a large binder. Taeyong could only barely see the living –room from where he was standing but could still make out an old box of pizza sitting on the table in front of the couch and the cords of what had to be several different things sticking out from the bottom of the stand the TV was sitting on, all tangled together and covered in dust from not having been tended to in however long. 

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Johnny muttered from behind him, shutting the door behind him and locking it before bending down to pick up the backpack, carelessly shoving everything back inside of it. “Yuta, I told you to stop leaving your shit at the door!”

Johnny walked past Taeyong further into the apartment and Taeyong had no choice but to follow, looking around as he did. It wasn’t  _ filthy,  _ at least not in a way that would be a completely turn–off for Taeyong. In all honesty, it looked how Taeyong expected an apartment filled with three grown men to look. It was believable. 

Johnny stopped in the kitchen and Taeyong stopped with him, flinching slightly when Johnny tossed the backpack at the man sitting on top of a counter, dressed in a loose T–shirt with Iron Man on it, eating a bowl of cereal. As expected, he didn’t catch it and it went crashing into the tiled floor, spilling out everything once again. 

“Dude, why’d you come in here throwing shit at me?” the man said, frowning at Johnny. 

“Because the next time I trip over your backpack coming in I’m gonna fucking strangle you to death in your sleep,” Johnny said back and Taeyong couldn’t help but giggle quietly, amused at how violent Johnny was being and how different it was from his usual, sweet self. 

The soft noise caused both Johnny and the guy in the Iron Man T–shirt to look over at him. Taeyong couldn’t help but blush underneath all the attention and ended up lifting a hand, waving at the guy perched atop the counter.

“Hey,” Taeyong said, his voice coming out quieter than he had intended it to. “I’m Taeyong.”

And, like. Taking a closer look at this guy, he was really,  _ really  _ cute. It looked like he had just woken up which didn’t make much sense considering that it was almost three in the afternoon but did explain the way he looked and was dressed. His hair was long and white, pulled into a messy ponytail that sat at the nape of his neck, several pieces having snuck out of it, framing his angular face in a way that was almost pretty. His eyes were sharp and his lips heart–shaped and in the time Taeyong was taking to appreciate how attractive this guy was, he also realized that he was staring back at him, not saying anything in response. 

“That’s Yuta,” Johnny cut in, breaking the silence easily and stepping in front of Taeyong, breaking the contact that he and Yuta had. “Yuta who doesn’t understand how to take his shit to his room and not leave it in front of the door.”

“I do understand,” Yuta said, moving to take another bite of his cereal. “I just chose not to.”

Johnny snorted and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water for himself. “You want one, Yong?” Johnny asked and Taeyong thought about it for a moment before promptly shaking his head. He looked back over at Yuta, only to find that the other was still staring at him, pretty open about it, too. 

You’re small, huh?” Yuta pointed out, a dribble of milk falling down his chin from the little bit still in his mouth that he hadn’t yet swallowed. “How tall are you?”

“5’4,” Taeyong answered, blushing a bit. 

“No way,” Johnny said, cracking open his water and pausing to take a sip. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong nodded. He came from a small family —his mother barely five foot and his father only an inch or two taller than her. It was a miracle that he didn’t end up smaller, honestly. Still, Taeyong didn’t mind it all that much. Sure, it had been annoying in high school when people would go out of their way to make fun of his height, kidding or not, but now Taeyong had enough confidence in himself not to care.

Yuta was still looking at him but it was noticeably less intense than earlier, especially when his lips lifted up in a soft smile that Taeyong didn’t hesitate before returning.

“Sorry about my stuff being at the door,” Yuta said, dropping his bowl into the sink next to him and reaching over to turn on the faucet. “I hope you didn’t trip or anything.”

“No, I, um,” Taeyong’s voice cracked a little and he stopped, doing his best to push down the blush that had started to creep up his next again. “I’m good. I, um—I didn’t trip.”

Yuta only smiled at him a bit brighter, pushing himself down from the counter and turning off the faucet again. 

“Well, I’m not,” Johnny cut in, screwing the cap back onto his bottle. “Stop leaving it there.”

Yuta and Johnny started to fuss with one another which Taeyong only barely listened to, much too focused on Yuta and how fucking  _ beautiful  _ the guy was. Taeyong knew that he was with Johnny and lusting after his roommate was definitely a step too far,  _ several  _ steps too far, actually but he couldn’t help it. He had this problem with developing a small crush on everyone that was either nice to him or was attractive and Yuta was no exception. 

But, like. Johnny is first. Nobody could top Johnny. Taeyong knew that, believed it 100%. 

“Can you tell your boyfriend to stop bitching about little shit?” Yuta said to Taeyong who definitely wasn’t thinking about how hot Yuta sounded when he cursed, not at all. 

“Johnny, it’s fine,” Taeyong sighed up at Johnny who looked down at him in shock, mocking hurt that Taeyong hadn’t taken his side. Yuta cheered happily, laughing to himself as he walked into the living –room. 

“Babe, you’re supposed to be on my side, not his,” Johnny whined in response. Taeyong only shrugged at him, giving him a gentle smile to let him know that he was still absolutely on his side. Johnny grinned back before walking over to the backpack that Yuta had left, picking it up and pushing everything back inside before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder. “I’m taking this to your room,” Johnny told Yuta who had picked up the remote and turned on the TV, pulling up the guide to see what was on. “Leave it in there.”

“Sure, whatever,” Yuta muttered, finally deciding on an anime playing on Adult Swim that Taeyong didn’t recognize but could still appreciate. 

“Come on,” Johnny sighed to Taeyong, walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway that led to all the rooms. Taeyong followed after him, doing his best to get the thought of Yuta out of his head while he did. 

They hadn’t made it far when one of the doors swung open and another person stepped out, stopping Johnny in his tracks. Taeyong couldn’t see past him, poking his head around Johnny’s left side at the sound of Johnny groaning in what sounded like disgust. Suddenly, the air was filled with the fragrant scent of soap and floral lotion, thick with the heat of the bathroom. 

“Can you put on some fucking clothes?” Johnny asked, his voice almost begging. 

“Come on, man,” an unfamiliar voice said, deep and melodious. “You can’t even see anything.”

At this point, Taeyong was wondering where exactly Johnny had found his roommates because it simply didn’t seem realistic that he had managed to share a lease with two of the hottest men on the planet. The man standing in front of both him and Jaehyun was tall and pale, his skin covered by nothing but an old towel wrapped around his waist. He was built, impressively so and Taeyong was almost jealous, silently vowing to himself that he would make it to the gym sometime before the year was over. His hair was still wet from the shower and pushed off of his forehead. He looked so friendly, deep indents on either cheek on display as he smiled at Taeyong. It also didn’t help that he was tall, probably only an inch or two shorter than Johnny. 

“Oh, hey,” he said, still grinning. “You must be Taeyong.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong nodded, more than a little breathless. “Yeah, um, I — I’m Taeyong.”

“I’m Jaehyun,” the man said and honestly, Taeyong barely heard him say his name because of how focused he was on how fucking  _ built  _ this guy was,  _ Christ.  _ Again, he knew that he shouldn’t have been thinking about Johnny’s roommates the way that he was but to be fair, Taeyong was pretty sure that anyone with a working pair of eyes would be battling the same dilemma.

“Hi, Jaehyun,” Taeyong responded, immediately internally cringing at how awkward he had sounded saying that. Fortunately for him, Jaehyun only seemed to be amused by the way Taeyong was acting, laughing softly. 

“We’ll come talk to you when you aren’t basically naked,” Johnny cut in and said, grabbing hold of Taeyong’s wrist and pulling him past Jaehyun. Taeyong caught the way that Jaehyun’s gaze lingered on him as he stumbled on his way by, that clearly entertained smile still on his face.

They stop by Yuta’s room for Johnny to toss his backpack inside and then end in Johnny’s room, Johnny closing the door behind him. Johnny’s room was considerably cleaner than the rest of the house, although not completely rid of any mess. He had a desk on the other side of the room, topped with two PCs and a light–up keyboard that looked pretty expensive. He had the decency to make his bed which Taeyong quickly took advantage of, walking over and flopping down comfortably, laughing quietly when Johnny came over and did the same, his weight causing him to practically go flying off the side. 

“I’m sorry about them,” Johnny apologized, turning his head so that him and Taeyong were facing one another.

“You don’t have to apologize. They were, um,” Taeyong trailed off, trying to find the right word other than the ones that were floating around his head that he definitely didn’t have any business saying aloud. “Nice.”

“You hesitated,” Johnny pointed out, laughing. 

“I didn’t,” Taeyong defended even though he had and it had been apparent. “They really are nice, Johnny. I like them.”

“Yeah?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded. “More than me?” Taeyong hesitated a moment before nodding which caused Johnny to gasp dramatically, Taeyong laughing loudly in response. With that, Johnny flipped them over and crawled on top of Taeyong, causing him to laugh even louder, his face scrunching up the way that it always did when Johnny made him laugh like that. 

“I’m kidding!” Taeyong breathed out from under Johnny who slowed down a little, ready to hear what Taeyong had to say. “But only ‘cause you have a big dick.”

“What if they’re bigger than me?” Johnny teased, raising a brow. 

“Well, then I guess that there’s no other reason why I should stick with you,” Taeyong responded easily which again, definitely wasn’t what he should have been saying but Johnny knew that he wasn’t serious and Taeyong knew that leaving Johnny for someone else wasn’t something that he would even begin to consider at the moment. 

“I can’t believe you,” Johnny pouted and Taeyong grinned up at him, reaching up to wrap his arms around Johnny’s neck and pull him closer to him. 

“You know,” Taeyong started, his voice low. “You could  _ show  _ me why you’re better than them.”

Johnny caught on almost immediately, raising a brow in amusement. “You think I could?” he questioned, one of his hands already moving down to push underneath Taeyong’s (Johnny’s, he had stolen it from him the week before) hoodie and rest on his flat stomach. 

“Maybe,” Taeyong said back, still smiling.

“You know Yuta and Jaehyun are still here, right?” Johnny pointed out. Taeyong’s stomach twisted at the thought of it, of Yuta and Jaehyun overhearing the two of them. He shrugged, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth.

“I don’t care if you don’t,” Taeyong told Johnny. 

“God, you’re so filthy,” Johnny mumbled, already moving to start to strip Taeyong of the loose hoodie he had on. “I love it.” With that, he bent down and pressed his and Taeyong’s lips together, Taeyong immediately melting into the kiss. 

* * *

Taeyong was really transparent. Johnny didn’t know if that wasn’t something Taeyong knew but he  _ was.  _ When something was bothering him, Taeyong couldn’t help but let it show on his face or in the way that he acted. It was how Johnny knew to explain why he hadn’t taken Taeyong back to his place despite Taeyong having taken him to his more than a couple of times. He had claimed that it didn’t bother him when confronted with it but in the days leading up to Johnny finally extending the invitation, each time that Johnny would drop him off late at night rather than simply take him home, Taeyong would deflate a little, his face faltering just slightly. It seemed so bare, so simple to work off of but was still so, so clear to Johnny each time that Taeyong was struggling with something.

Which was why on that day that Johnny had taken him over to his place to meet Yuta and Jaehyun, Johnny almost immediately noticed the way that Taeyong had faltered at the both of them, going a bit breathless with each interaction. He watched how Taeyong’s gaze would linger on Yuta and the way that he had basically forgotten how to speak around Jaehyun. Taeyong liked them. Or, he was attracted to them at the very least.

At first, Johnny was a bit offended. He knew that Yuta and Jaehyun were attractive and had no issue acknowledging that but shouldn’t that not matter to Taeyong? After all, weren’t they together? Taeyong shouldn’t have any sort of liking for anyone other than him. But then, before Johnny could even truly bring himself to be upset with Taeyong about it, he thought about the glint he had seen in Taeyong’s eye when he mentioned Yuta and Jaehyun still being in the apartment on the day after their first meeting. It was then that Johnny realized; this wasn’t anything intimate or deep, but was completely, 100% sexual. The way that Taeyong had looked at Yuta and Jaehyun was the exact same way that Taeyong looked at him when he was pinned underneath him, skin so warm and soft against Johnny’s palm.

And, like. Johnny could get down with that.

He didn’t inherently have any feelings for Jaehyun or Yuta and definitely wouldn’t fuck either of them but the thought of both of them fucking Taeyong while he watched? Well, that was something that Johnny had never considered until now but wasn’t at all against it now that it was something invading his brain. It was just that Taeyong was so small and pliant and pretty and the thought of not one, not two but  _ three _ people destroying him, more than Johnny ever could by himself—Christ, that sounded  _ amazing. _

But first, Johnny had to make sure that this was something that Taeyong wanted. He had to he absolutely certain that he wasn’t interpreting anything wrong and inadvertently fucking himself over.

Taeyong was really, really horny. Like, even more horny than Johnny was which said a lot and there were times that it was even a bit hard for him to keep up with. When Taeyong had invited Johnny over to his place after work, Johnny already knew the reason why. Taeyong had been implying it all day and not even an hour into Johnny being there, Taeyong was on him, whining for Johnny to take off the sweater he had on and fuck him.

It didn’t take long for Johnny to get Taeyong in his favorite position, three of Johnny’s fingers stuffed into Taeyong’s little mouth with Johnny’s other hand wrapped around Taeyong’s slim waist, pulling him close with his front pressed to Taeyong’s back as he fucked him, enjoying the slide of his cock moving in and out of Taeyong’s slick cunt.

“F–Fuck,” Taeyong breathed out around Johnny’s fingers, drool slipping out of his mouth and down his chin as Johnny continued to fuck him, the drag of his cock over his walls delicious enough to make him feel delirious with pleasure. “Oh, my God.”

Johnny really liked how talkative Taeyong got during sex, almost having gone stupid with the feeling of Johnny fucking him and filled with this need to say something, say  _ anything, everything _ to let Johnny know how fucking good Taeyong felt. All of Taeyong’s little whines, whimpers and moans were enough for Johnny but it was almost like Taeyong couldn’t help himself, so, so overcome was pleasure that he just  _ had  _ to speak.

Johnny slipped his fingers out of Taeyong’s mouth and wrapped the same hand around his neck, pulling his head back until Taeyong’s was staring up at him, eyes all glossy and teary, his face blotchy. He whined quietly, shakily doing his best to meet each of Johnny’s thrusts. 

“You look so fucking pretty,” Johnny growled down at him, moving to press his lips against Taeyong’s even in the uncomfortable angle they were in. Taeyong barely recuperated, moaning wetly into Johnny’s mouth, pussy clenching around Johnny’s length. “God, I wish someone else could how gorgeous you are like this, baby.”

Taeyong only whined, more spit rolling down the side of his face only Johnny pulled back and continued to fuck him, even harder than before this time. The thought crossed Johnny’s mind but he hesitated. It was so good right now and he didn’t want to risk losing it, didn’t want Taeyong to push him off and tell him to stop, (even though he  _ would  _ if asked) the feeling of his cunt so, so intoxicating.

But fuck it. Johnny needed to know and it if led to something bigger, it would be  _ so _ fucking worth it.

“I saw the way that you looked at Yuta and Jaehyun,” Johnny mumbled, moving his arm from around Taeyong’s waist to push his upper half back down, using both hands to hold open Taeyong’s ass and appreciate how cute his little hole was, begging to be filled, his pussy all stretched and red around Johnny’s cock. 

“Huh?” Taeyong asked, clearly both surprised and confused as to why Johnny was bringing those two up in that moment. He went to say something else but Johnny was slamming back into him, drawing another wet, drawn–out moan from him.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Yong,” Johnny continued, pulling a hand back to smack Taeyong’s ass, causing Taeyong’s whole body to flinch in response.

“Oh, fuck,” Taeyong breathed, pushing his ass back against Johnny’s hand that was lightly rubbing over the sore skin. “A–Again. Do—Do that again, Johnny.”

Johnny didn’t hesitate before drawing his hand back and smacking Taeyong even harder, his own palm stinging with the collision. Taeyong buried his face into the pillow underneath him, mewling noisily. He begged for more, voice muffled by the pillow that was currently by soaked by the saliva that slipped out of his mouth and Johnny had no problem with obeying, drawing his cock out until only the very tip was buried in Taeyong’s wet heat before hitting him again and thrusting at the same time. Taeyong sobbed wetly, squirming when Johnny’s fingers dug hard into the bone of his hips, fucking him relentlessly.

“Fuck, just imagine it, baby,” Johnny continued, his own voice breathless and slurred with pleasure. “Yuta fucking your tight little pussy while Jaehyun uses your ass and I use your throat.” Taeyong moaned at that and Johnny could feel the way that his pussy clenched hard around him, even more slick dripping out. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? One cock isn’t good enough for you, is it, Yongie? You need more than that, right? Need to be filled?”

“Yes, Johnny, please,” Taeyong begged, practically trembling with the thought of it. “I want that so fucking bad,  _ please.” _

And damn if Johnny wasn’t right. Hearing Taeyong plead for him to let him be fucked by his two closest friends was enough for Johnny, giving him the energy to fuck Taeyong even harder than before, the sound of skin slapping against skin almost as loud as Taeyong’s moaning.

“God, you’re such a little slut,” Johnny groaned. “That’s why you wanted me to fuck you while they were home, isn’t it? You wanted them to hear you sound like a cheap whore while I fuck you, huh? Wanted to give them a show, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Taeyong admitted tearfully, gasping aloud when Johnny gathered both of his wrists and pinned them together in the small of his back, the grip he had on them almost painful. Another hard thrust had him mewling again, a small gurgling noise following right afterward.

“Johnny, ‘m gonna _ —unh!— _ Johnny, ‘m gonna come.”

“Yeah?” Johnny questioned, feeling himself start to draw closer to an orgasm too. Taeyong clenched around him again and Johnny groaned, slowing the drag of his cock in Taeyong’s tight little cunt. “You gonna admit that you want Yuta and Jaehyun to get your pussy all fat with their come, baby?”

“Johnny,” Taeyong whined, clearly embarrassed. He shook his head which was enough for Johnny to stop thrusting altogether, testing him, knowing that would be enough to get Taeyong to say what he wanted him to say. Taeyong tried fucking back, only for Johnny to spank him again, even harder than the last.

“Say it or you’re not coming,” Johnny told him darkly and Taeyong whimpered, dropping his head down onto his pillow. “Say it.”

“I want them,” Taeyong admitted quietly, his entire body shaking with want. “I want them so bad, Johnny, please, I—J–Johnny, ‘m so close, wanna come for you, Daddy, please.” 

The name was enough for Johnny to get started again, letting go of Taeyong’s wrists to lower a hand down to start playing with his swollen little clit, all slick and stiff. Taeyong whined loudly and tried to get away but Johnny was stronger, holding him there, forcing him to take both his cock and the hard press of his fingers against his sensitive clit.

It didn’t take long for Taeyong to come after that, letting out one more moan before his cunt was clamping down hard against Johnny’s cock, his legs shaking as he came. Johnny thrusted into his pussy one or two more times before coming himself, filling Taeyong’s tiny cunt. Taeyong hiccuped, unconsciously grinding back onto Johnny’s cock, loving the way that it felt.

After that, Johnny pulled out and flopped down next to Taeyong who laid there for a moment before rolling over, facing Johnny who wasn’t too far away from him. Johnny could see the mortification on his face, intermixed with the soft, distant look in his eye.

“Please don’t be mad,” Taeyong said to him, voice still a pitch higher than it usually was.

Johnny frowned. Why would he be mad? In the entire time they had been together, Taeyong hadn’t done a single thing to upset him. Frustrate him? Sure, but to actually make him angry? Johnny couldn’t even begin to think about it. Honestly, at this point, Johnny was pretty sure that there was nothing Taeyong could do to work him up.

“What do I have to be mad about, Yong?” Johnny questioned, reaching over to push some of Taeyong’s pink, sweat–soaked hair out of his face.

“What I said,” Taeyong muttered, looking down at the cross necklace that adorned Johnny’s neck, glittering against Johnny’s soft skin. 

“About Yuta and Jaehyun?” Johnny asked although he knew that was what Taeyong was talking about. Taeyong blushed, hesitating a moment before nodding. 

“It’s not that I’m not happy with you,” Taeyong explained. “I am. It’s just that. I don’t know.” He trailed off, reaching a hand up to play with Johnny’s necklace. “I really, really like people.”

“Is this just a really complicated way of saying that you want to have a foursome?” Johnny laughed softly, only deepening Taeyong’s blush.

“No!” Taeyong exclaimed before stopping to think about it. “I mean, yeah. I don’t know, I think it’d be fun, y’know. It’s something that I’ve always wanted to try.”

Come to think about it, Johnny had always wanted to try a foursome, too. His own fantasy was probably (definitely) much different than Taeyong’s. After all, they were both young and probably way, way too interested in sex their own good.

“And you want to try that with Yuta and Jae?” Johnny asked. Another pause before Taeyong was nodding. “Why them? Why not, like, someone at your job or something?”

“First of all, ew,” Taeyong said, scrunching up his nose in disgust at the thought of fucking someone at his job. “Second of all, it’s just—I mean, Johnny, have you  _ seen  _ them? It’s like three of the world’s hottest men decided to get together and rent an apartment with each other.”

“I’m flattered,” Johnny said with a small smile and Taeyong giggled.

“Plus, they’re, like, big,” Taeyong continued, looking more and more sheepish by the second. “I like that.”

Honestly, Taeyong was the cutest little thing ever. Johnny had no problem with sharing, knew that at the end of the day, Taeyong wanted him and only him. Plus, why not help Taeyong out with a fantasy that he wanted to fulfill? It was the least Johnny could do as his boyfriend.

“I can ask them,” Johnny offered, his hand still petting through Taeyong’s hair gently.

“Oh, my God, John,  _ no,”  _ Taeyong breathed out, laughing incredulously. “They’ll never look at me the same way ever again.”

“Not if I make it seem like it’s my idea,” Johnny countered easily. “Plus, it’s not like Yuta and Jaehyun aren’t interested in you. They weren’t even trying to be discreet about it when you all first met. It was kind of annoying.”

“No way,” Taeyong scoffed, shaking his head. “They were just being friendly.”

“I think you might be one of the most clueless people I’ve ever met, babe,” Johnny teased because he had absolutely no clue how Taeyong had been able to miss how hungry Yuta’s gaze had been when he looked at him or that stupid fucking grin on Jaehyun’s face that he always got when he saw something that he liked.

Taeyong made a face but didn’t respond, presumably because he didn’t really have anything to say back. Johnny must have seen something that he hadn’t and the thought of it made his stomach twist a little.

“Listen, Yong,” Johnny started, scooting a bit closer to Taeyong on the bed. “If you’re really serious about this, I can get it arranged.”

“Really?” Taeyong asked and Johnny nodded, amused with the way that Taeyong seemed so hesitant but like he wanted it so bad all at the same time. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“I mean, part of me would be a little irritated ‘cause I don’t want to have to share you but an even bigger part really, really wants to do it,” Johnny admitted with a small shrug.

Taeyong took a moment to think about it. He looked really pretty like that, his eyes still unfocused and glossed over. Johnny couldn’t help but think about how much more beautiful he would look after being wrecked by three different people all at once. 

“Okay,” Taeyong finally said, still blushing as he nodded. “But if they don’t seem into it, find some way to make it seem like you were joking. I don’t want them to think that I’m some kind of pervert or something.”

“But aren’t you though?” Johnny asked with a small grin and Taeyong gasped, immediately reaching out to hit Johnny hard on his bare shoulder. Johnny laughed, moving to pull Taeyong into his chest despite all of Taeyong’s noisy protests.

* * *

“You’re fucking with us,” Yuta said very simply, his face completely stoic. Jaehyun looked over at him before nodding in agreement, sitting back and crossing one leg over the other. Johnny sighed. 

After his conversation with Taeyong, Johnny wasted no time before sitting Jaehyun and Yuta down to talk to them about it. It hadn’t even been more than a full day before Johnny had gathered the both of them in their messy living–room, finding a spot on top of the cluttered table in front of them. He hadn’t told Taeyong when he was going to do it but figured the sooner the better. Also, if Johnny was being completely honest, the way that he had jumped head–first into the whole thing so quickly was mostly due to his eagerness for it to happen.

Johnny had mentioned it. It came out awkward and unrehearsed because it  _ was.  _ Yuta and Jaehyun had shared a glance between one another before Yuta was breaking the silence with an obnoxious scoff. 

“I’m not,” Johnny defended, froning. “What would I get out of that?”

“I bet this is some kind of test,” Jaehyun cut in, clicking his tongue knowingly. “If we say yes, he’ll get all pissed off at us for not having any loyalty for him.” Yuta hummed, nodding slowly. “I’m saying no,” Jaehyun finished, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I’m saying no too,” Yuta parroted and Johnny sighed. He loved Yuta and Jaehyun like they were his own flesh and blood but couldn’t believe how stupid the both of them were more often than not.

“It’s not a test,” Johnny said. “I’m genuinely asking you two if you want to.”

“You’re asking us if we want to fuck your boyfriend?” Jaehyun confirmed. Johnny couldn’t help but flinch at how bluntly he had said that, nodding nonetheless. “Are you two in, like, an open relationship or something?”

Were they? No, they definitely weren’t. This was only gonna be a one–time thing. Johnny would be damned if he let someone outside his and Taeyong’s relationship butt in and take Taeyong away from him whenever he wanted. 

“No,” Johnny told him, hesitating a moment. Taeyong had explicitly told him that he didn’t want Yuta and Jaehyun to know that it had been his idea but Johnny couldn’t think of any other way to make them believe him without doing just that. He sighed quietly, coming to the conclusion that it was a small sacrifice for something much bigger. “Taeyong’s kind of into you guys.” Johnny saw the way that Yuta’s face had lit up almost immediately and was quick to shut it down. “Not like  _ that,”  _ he said sharply. Yuta deflated a little at that. “He thinks that you’re both attractive.”

“There’s a difference between thinking someone is attractive and wanting them to fuck you,” Yuta pointed out. “I think that Carrie Underwood is attractive but I’d never let her fuck me.” He paused, taking a moment to think about it. “Or, I’d never fuck her.”

Johnny could only blink at Yuta for a moment, wondering how he was such a close friend to someone so dumb. He ended up shaking himself out of it, scooting himself to the edge of the table to be a little closer to both Jaehyun and Yuta. 

“We were fucking, okay? I mentioned the whole him being into you thing—,” Johnny was being interrupted by Jaehyun before he could finish.

“You were talking about me and Yuta while you were fucking your boyfriend?” Jaehyun pointed out and Yuta hummed in agreement.

“Listen, that’s not the fucking point,” Johnny snapped, his face going warm at the fact that he had basically exposed himself. “The point is that Taeyong basically lost his mind the moment that I brought you two up.”

Fortunately, Yuta and Jaehyun seemed to have moved on from the fact that Johnny may or may not have been the leader of the crusade to get them to fuck his boyfriend. They looked at each other again, seeming to silently communicate with one another. Johnny had always been envious about that. They seemed to know everything the other was thinking without even having to try, further emphasizing the closeness of their relationship. Johnny knew that it definitely had something to do with the fact that Yuta and Jaehyun had known each other since the second grade but still. It would be nice if Johnny had a friend like that. (But not Yuta or Jaehyun. He was almost certain that he would go insane if he spent practically every waking moment with either of them like they did with each other.)

“So you’re asking us to have a foursome with you and your boyfriend?” Yuta finally said, his voice cutting through the silence that had gathered between the three of them.

“I am,” Johnny confirmed, nodding. “I mean, we wouldn’t be doing anything with each other. Only Taeyong.”

“Is he okay with this?” Jaehyun questioned quietly. Johnny nodded again. “Well, then, fuck it,” Jaehyun shrugged, pushing himself up from the couch to walk into the kitchen. “I’m in.”

“Me too,” Yuta seconded, surprising Johnny with how easy the both of them had made it.

“Seriously?” Johnny asked, frowning a little bit in suspicion.

“Yeah,” Yuta said as Jaehyun opened the refrigerator and started to rummage through until he found the food he had taken home from that Thai place last night. “I haven’t gotten my dick wet in, like, a month.”

“Pussy is pussy,” Jaehyun explained, cracking open his container and making his way over to the microwave above the stove, pressing a button that caused the door to go shooting open.

“You two can’t go in acting crazy though,” Johnny warmed over the constant beeping of Jaehyun putting in the correct amount of time for his food. “There’s rules.”

“Which are?” Yuta asked, sliding over to where he wasn’t directly in front of Johnny and picking up the remote.

“His safeword is bear,” Johnny told them, Jaehyun humming softly in response. “The second he says that, it’s all over. I don’t give a fuck if you’re one second away from coming, you stop the second that you hear that word from him.”

“Fair,” Jaehyun said. “Continue.”

“Don’t come in him,” Johnny finished, causing Yuta to short a little as the TV came to life. “I’m being serious. You can come anywhere on him but don’t fucking do it inside.”

“Ah, isn’t this nice?” Jaehyun sighed, stopping the microwave before it could finish and pulling out his food. “Good to see that we’re all comfortable enough with each other to discuss where to come on a fourth party.”

Yuta practically cackled at that and Johnny only rolled his eyes. He could admit that it was a really awkward conversation for them all to be having but knew that it was something that they all had to establish before going into this.

“Is that it?” Jaehyun asked. Johnny thought about it for a moment. If Taeyong needed anything else to be clarified, they all could do it before it actually happened. Johnny nodded, looking over at Jaehyun who was in the middle of pushing a forkful of noodles into his mouth.

“When?” Yuta questioned, his attention still 100% on the TV like it always was.

“Tuesday?” Jaehyun suggested and Johnny quickly shook his head.

“Yong is pulling a double that day,” Johnny explained. “Let’s do Thursday.”

Yuta and Jaehyun hummed in agreement and that was that. If Johnny wasn’t so focused on pulling out his phone to let Taeyong know that he had successfully gotten him what he wanted, he would have taken a moment to mull over the fact that he had just scheduled a fucking foursome with his two roommates and his boyfriend like it was a casual get–together at a local restaurant for brunch.

Ah, adulthood.

* * *

“Should I change?” Taeyong asked quietly, looking up at Johnny with clear uncertainty in his eyes. “I think that I should change. I’m gonna change.”

Taeyong was nervous. He was excited and Johnny knew that but more than anything, he was nervous. Johnny didn’t blame him. If he were in Taeyong’s position, he definitely would have felt the same way. After all, how else do you feel while preparing yourself for a foursome with two people who you barely know?

Still, with that being said, Johnny didn’t quite understand why Taeyong was stressing over what he should wear when he was going to be completely naked pretty soon.

“Yong,” Johnny spoke up from where he was sitting on the couch. They had decided to do it in the living–room, figuring that was the one place with the most room when the table was pushed off to the side. “If you don’t want to do it anymore, just say the word.”

“I do,” Taeyong said quickly, not at all wanting Johnny to think that he was bowing out. “I’m just—I don’t know.” He turned to Johnny, cocking his hip out in an awkward little pose that made Johnny snort a bit. “You think it’s too much?”

He had on one of Johnny’s old white T–shirts that fell to about mid–thigh, paired with these thigh–high socks that Johnny didn’t even know Taeyong owned and a pair of light purple cotton panties that made Taeyong’s little ass look great. He looked good. He always looked good. In fact, Johnny was pretty sure that he had never seen Taeyong look anything else than good.

Johnny had been a little irritated once he saw that Taeyong was putting in this much effort into the whole thing, not quite liking the idea that Taeyong was dressing up for Yuta and Jaehyun but quickly got over it after he had taken in as pretty Taeyong looked in that outfit of his, soft hair all messy and fluffy over his forehead.

“You look fine, babe,” Johnny said, reaching his hands out. “Come here.”

Taeyong walked over almost immediately, taking his spot on Johnny’s lap when instructed. He let Johnny brush some hair away from his face, settling just a bit underneath the other’s touch.

“Why are you so nervous?” Johnny questioned softly, causing Taeyong to squirm in his lap.

“You’d be nervous if you were getting ready for three different guys to fuck you,” Taeyong pointed out with a small frown. Johnny chuckled quietly and moved his hands down from Taeyong’s hair to push the shirt he had on up to where he could cup his ass through his panties.

“Fair enough,” Johnny agreed. “You wanna get started so you can stop thinking about shit for a little?”

“What about Yuta and Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked, although he had moved his head a little to give Johnny access to his neck for him to mouth along the soft, pale skin.

“They’ll be back in a little,” Johnny told him, his breath wet against Taeyong’s neck. “They can join in whenever.”

That seemed to be all Taeyong needed. He nodded and Johnny nipped at his neck lightly before pulling back to usher Taeyong into a kiss. 

Kissing Taeyong had to be one of Johnny’s favorite things on the planet. Taeyong was always so pliant underneath him, having no issue with letting him take control even with something so simple. His mouth was so small too, making it easier for Johnny to dominate him without even having to try. He whined a little when Johnny pulled at his lower lip with his teeth, the other taking advantage of Taeyong’s parted lips to slip his tongue inside.

Johnny reached behind Taeyong to push him closer to him, laughing quietly when Taeyong yelped into his mouth. His laughter quickly died off when Taeyong took advantage of their closeness, starting to grind down against his lap. Johnny moaned softly, the sound of their lips working together so wet and borderline melodious, getting sloppier by the second. 

“You’re so pretty,” Johnny muttered against Taeyong’s mouth, helping him roll his hips down into his lap with two hands pressed firmly over his waist. “So small.”

“Mm,” Taeyong hummed in response, gasping softly when Johnny pulled back to bite down on the skin of his neck, tugging at it teasingly.

“Lay down,” Johnny told him, pushing Taeyong off of his lap gently and into the couch. “Wanna eat you out.”

“Yeah, okay,” Taeyong breathed, quick to settle down against the couch, letting Johnny move in between his legs, pressing both hands against either of Taeyong’s clothed knees to spread him open a bit wider.

Taeyong gave Johnny a small smile as Johnny started to strip him of his panties, peeling them away from his hips and down his legs. He lifted his foot up and let Johnny pull the panties the whole way off, tossing them haphazardly across the room. A sigh of a giggle left Taeyong as Johnny began to kiss up his bare thigh, moving lower and lower until finally he was right there in the inside of Taeyong’s left thigh, his nose bumping against Taeyong’s pussy with the slight movement. 

“Oh, fuck,” Taeyong gasped out as Johnny suddenly dragged his tongue through the slick mess of his cunt, stopping to suck on his clit for a short moment, sending electricity zinging through Taeyong’s entire body.

Eating Taeyong out was fucking  _ amazing.  _ Not only was Taeyong so, so sensitive, gasping and whining with each and every single nip and suck but he tasted so good, slick dripping out of him and onto Johnny’s awaiting tongue. Taeyong whimpered softly when Johnny moved to lick him again, sucking his cunt, coaxing even more slick out of his hole.

One of Taeyong’s hands shot down to entangle in Johnny’s hair when Johnny sucked his clit into his mouth again, flicking at it with his tongue. He kept gasping, torn between forcing Johnny closer to his cunt for more or pushing him away because it was almost too good for him to handle. Johnny was so fucking talented at this that it should have been criminal and Taeyong could feel his pussy spasming at the feeling, hole gushing out slick that stained the couch underneath him.

Johnny pulled back, giving Taeyong a moment to breathe before diving back in, pushing his tongue into Taeyong’s hole. It barely stretched him out, basically nothing compared to Johnny’s fingers and tongue but still felt mind–blowing, especially when Johnny started to lick the inside of him carefully, lifting up one hand to roll Taeyong’s clit in a tight circle. 

With Johnny lapping so eagerly at his pussy, Taeyong barely registered the sound of the front door unlocking and opening, nor did he notice Yuta and Jaehyun filing in, completely surprised by the scene in front of him. His eyes rolled back, fingers tightening in Johnny’s hair as Johnny continued to fuck him with his tongue, beating at his clit like it was his job.

“Holy shit,” Yuta breathed, causing Taeyong’s eyes to immediately shoot open. At the sight of Yuta and Jaehyun standing there, Taeyong moved to push Johnny off of him out of instinct, his face immediately heating up in embarrassment but Johnny was quicker, his hand leaving Taeyong’s clit to push him back down into the couch.

“They’re allowed to watch, baby, remember?” Johnny reminded him. Taeyong looked up at Yuta and Jaehyun who were still staring at both him and Johnny entangled in one another before looking back down at Johnny, his heart seeming to be racing a million times faster than it should have been. Johnny pushed him again, his hand gentle against Taeyong’s flat stomach and with one more beat, Taeyong laid back down.

And with that, Johnny went back to eating Taeyong out like his life depended on it. He moaned, squirming underneath Johnny’s relentless tongue. Johnny’s hand was still balanced against his stomach, thumbing rubbing across his navel softly while he licked him out, eating up every little bit of slick that dripped out of Taeyong.

It wasn’t long until Taeyong felt his pussy clench around Johnny’s tongue, whining lowly when Johnny moved back to pull his cunt up with his thumb, diving back in to lick over his clit, sucking it into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. His eyes rolled back again with the overwhelming feeling of Johnny practically assaulting his clit, eating him out like it was the last meal he was ever going to have. His back bowed against the couch, unable to stop himself from squirming uncontrollably underneath Johnny.

“I’m g–gonna come,” Taeyong warned, blushing when he made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking over to see Jaehyun rubbing at himself through the jeans he had on, clearly turned out by the scene in front of him.

“Go on then,” Johnny coerced, pulling back for a moment before pushing his tongue back into Taeyong’s hole, stretching him out once again.

After that, Taeyong could only make it another minute or two before his entire body was going tense and the bubble that had built up in his stomach finally popped, a long, high–pitched moan escaping from his mouth as he came around Johnny’s tongue, yet another gush of slick dripping out of him and onto Johnny’s face. 

Johnny sucked up all that he had been given, gently sucking at Taeyong’s clit through his orgasm, not letting up despite Taeyong constantly trying to push him away, overwhelmed by it all.

When he finally came back to, Taeyong looked over at both Yuta and Jaehyun who were clearly extremely turned on by what they had seen with Jaehyun very clearly rubbing at himself, the sight of it causing Taeyong’s cunt to clench weakly. Embarrassment about the fact that the two of them had witnessed him coming around his boyfriend’s tongue is what caused Taeyong to look away, turning his attention back over to Johnny who looked so, so  _ gorgeous,  _ hair all messy, his eyes dark, mouth covered in saliva and both Taeyong’s come and slick.

“You good?” Johnny asked him, one hand placed on his thigh, rubbing over the soft skin with his thumb for comfort.

Taeyong knew that Johnny was basically asking him if he wanted to continue which,  _ yes,  _ that was all Taeyong wanted at this point. Although slightly mortified and still nervous about it all, Taeyong was so, so eager to feel Yuta and Jaehyun touching him, forcing him to pleasure the both of them and Johnny, to take everything that they all decided to give him. 

So, Taeyong got up onto his knees and turned to Jaehyun, pulling his lower lip into his mouth and biting at it nervously before glancing down at the obvious bulge in Jaehyun’s jeans and asking, “Can I see it?”

Jaehyun almost immediately nodded, coming forward to the opposite side of the couch, already undoing the zipper of his jeans on his way. Taeyong could only barely make out the sound of Johnny getting up off of the couch and didn’t bother to look behind him to see where the other was going, much too focused on the sight of the shape of Jaehyun’s cock through the tight boxers he had on, practically salivating at how big he looked. He wasn’t bigger than Johnny but was pretty fucking close, the tip of his cock smearing pre–come into the fabric of his underwear.

Something overcame Taeyong that gave him enough confidence to pull down Jaehyun’s boxers slowly, his breath hitching slightly at the sight of Jaehyun’s cock slapping against his stomach once freed from underneath the damp fabric.

“Shit,” Taeyong said as Jaehyun reached down to touch him, running a hand through his soft hair. “You’re so fucking big.”

“You gonna touch it?” Jaehyun questioned, his voice all cocky and full of himself in a way that shouldn’t have been sexy but actually was.

Taeyong hesitated only a moment longer before reaching out and wrapping his hand around Jaehyun’s cock, finding it to be no surprise that it didn’t fit the whole way around. He pressed his thumb into the slit of Jaehyun’s cock, causing Jaehyun to gasp lowly at the feeling of it. Hearing it gave Taeyong the confidence to go a little further, leaning over the back of the couch to spit over the head of Jaehyun’s cock, watching as his own saliva dripped down the length and over the side of his hand, curling around his tiny wrist. 

“That’s it,” Jaehyun breathed, sighing in content as Taeyong started to jerk him off slowly, almost teasingly, like he wanted him to feel it but not really.

And Taeyong really, really liked making other people feel good. Knowing that Jaehyun was enjoying what he was doing, was struggling to keep in all his strained noises because of him made that thick ball return back to the pit of his stomach, swirling each time Jaehyun gasped when he started thumbing underneath the head.

Usually, when Taeyong wanted to suck Johnny off, he had to ask for permission. Sometimes, Johnny would immediately agree but a lot of the time, Johnny would chide him for being so greedy and proceed to make him work for it until finally he felt that Taeyong had done enough to deserve his cock in his mouth. Even though this wasn’t Johnny, Taeyong knew that he probably still should’ve found Johnny and asked if it was okay but something deep down inside of him—his own greed and impatience, probably—ultimately led to him deciding against it, dragging his hand up and down the length of Jaehyun’s cock before leaning forward and sucking the tip into his mouth.

“Christ,” Jaehyun hissed, his hand coming down to entangle in Taeyong’s hair as Taeyong sucked him further into his mouth, pulling back up to drag his tongue over the tip. He spit Jaehyun’s cock back out, only for him to stick out his tongue and squeeze the head, coaxing more pre–come out.

Taeyong spit some of the pre–come that had dripped out onto his tongue, letting it roll down his chin sloppily before taking Jaehyun back into his mouth, swallowing him down without hesitating this time around. He gagged a little as the tip hit the back of his throat, his stomach lurching a part at the feeling. Still, he stayed there, his throat fluttering around Jaehyun’s thick cock, loving the way that Jaehyun kept groaning above him at the feeling of it, his fingers tightening in Taeyong’s pink hair.

The sudden feeling of something running their fingers through the slick mess of his cunt caused Taeyong to choke on a whine before trying to pull off. Unfortunately for him, Jaehyun was quicker, forcing his head to stay where it was with the grip he had in his hair, clucking his tongue at him in disapproval.

“Who said you could stop?” Jaehyun chided from above him, using his other hand to lift up Taeyong’s chin with a single finger. “I’m not finished with you yet, babe.”

Taeyong nodded because he wanted to be good, needed to be good for all three of them. He pulled off of Jaehyun, so desperately wanting to look back behind him and see who was touching him like that, all gentle and teasing, like they were fucking with him but Jaehyun wouldn’t let him, keeping the grip that he had on both Taeyong’s face and his hair firm, daring him to disobey.

He whined high in his throat at the feeling of someone pushing a finger inside of him, dragging alongside his slick walls. It was barely anything but finally having something in him felt so fucking  _ good _ . Jaehyun forced his head closer to his cock, silently telling him to get on with it already and Taeyong did, spitting over the head of Jaehyun’s cock again and jerking him off before pulling him back into his mouth.

“There you go,” Jaehyun sighed, head falling back as Taeyong’s head moved up and down on his cock, slurping him up messily. His grip on Taeyong’s hair loosened, switching to something much more gentle, pushing some of the loose pieces out of Taeyong’s pretty little face.

Taeyong moaned around Jaehyun’s cock again when he felt another finger pushing into him, scissoring his hole. He’s trying to do his best, trying to still make Jaehyun feel good but it was hard for him to focus on sucking Jaehyun’s cock and the feeling of those fingers pushing into him relentlessly, digging around until they found that spot not too far into him and pressed down  _ hard. _

“Oh, fuck,” Taeyong gasped, pulling off Jaehyun’s cock to finally turn around and look behind him, seeing a determined Yuta fingering him. He couldn’t look for long, as Jaehyun was snatching his head back, forcing his attention back up on him.

“You just decided that you’re not gonna listen?” Jaehyun growled and Taeyong whined, shaking his head.

“N–No, I, just—!” Jaehyun didn’t even give him any time to listen, forcing his cock back down Taeyong’s throat with a satisfying gurgling sound.

It doesn’t help when Yuta pushed a third finger into him, beginning to fuck him relentlessly. Taeyong could hear the sound of his pussy squelching with how hard Yuta was fucking him, a deep blush settling over his face. He knew that he was doing a shit job at sucking Jaehyun off, drool dripping out from around Jaehyun’s cock and down his chin but it was  _ hard.  _ Yuta was making him feel so good,  _ too _ good and it was overwhelming. He tried to pull Jaehyun deep into his throat again but failed, as Yuta decided to start forcing his fingers against that spot as hard as he could, forcing Taeyong to spit up Jaehyun’s cock and whimper loudly, reaching behind himself to try and push Yuta away. 

“Y–Yuta, stop,” Taeyong whined, only to have Jaehyun snatch his hand back to pin it against the small of his back, trapping him there. He sobbed wetly, his pussy clenching hard around Yuta’s fingers.

“You safewording out?” Jaehyun asked darkly and no,  _ no,  _ that wasn’t at all what Taeyong wanted but he was going to come too soon and wanted to make Jaehyun feel good but also needed to come,  _ fuck,  _ he could feel his pussy fucking  _ dripping,  _ could barely hear anything over the sound of his cunt squelching against Yuta’s fingers.

“N–No,” Taeyong gasped out, shaking his head.

“Then shut up and take it,” Jaehyun told him and that was about all the warning Taeyong got before Jaehyun was forcing his cock into his mouth, pushing it far down his throat.

Taeyong couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling back at the feeling of Jaehyun fucking his throat, gagging him with each thrust of his hips paired with the feeling of Yuta relentlessly fucking his hole, eager to make him come around him. He couldn’t help but wonder where Johnny was, wonder why he had disappeared and why he hadn’t stuck around to watch his roommates make an absolute fool out of him but couldn’t think about it too long, as Jaehyun grabbing a chunk of his hair and forcing him down on his cock, his throat bulging at the intrusion.

Almost as if on cue, Yuta started rubbing at his clit with his thumb, causing Taeyong to squirm and try to pull away. He was so close, so fucking close and couldn’t breathe, especially with how much he was struggling and Taeyong couldn’t do it do it anymore, his whole body seizing up and his eyes rolling back as the ball in his stomach finally burst. His moans were silenced by Jaehyun’s cock down his throat but upon realizing that Taeyong was coming, Jaehyun pulled it out.

Yuta quickly took advantage of that, flipping Taeyong other and immediately starting to rub at his clit furiously, the feeling much, much more overwhelming with Taeyong still coming.

“Y–Yuta,  _ nnh—no, please, oh, my God,” _ Taeyong whined out before cutting himself off with a loud mewl as he started to squirt over Yuta’s fingers, gasping again and again until it seemed like all the breath had been knocked from his chest, slick soaking the carpeted floor beneath him.

“Fuck,” Yuta breathed, his fingers still toying at Taeyong’s clit even after he had finished coming much to the other’s chagrin. He didn’t hesitate before leaning down and sucking at Taeyong’s cunt, letting all of his slick soak into his tongue with a low moan. He didn’t stop until he wanted to, ignoring all of Taeyong’s displeased noises and the way that he kept trying to squirm away, so, so overstimulated by it all.

“How many times have you made him come in one night?” Taeyong distantly heard Jaehyun say, looking up to see that he was talking to Johnny who, surprisingly, was still very much in the room, having watched the whole thing go down in the recliner diagonal to the couch.

“Eight, I think,” Johnny said, his eyes all dark as he took in the sight of Taeyong’s lithe, trembling form. Taeyong remembered that night clearly. It was when they were both drunk as Johnny’s libido seemed to be through the roof, grinding against Taeyong in the club they were in very openly, growling a promise to fuck Taeyong until he couldn’t breathe into his ear. Not too long after that, the two of them were stumbling into Taeyong’s apartment and Johnny didn’t hesitate before pulling down Taeyong’s little shorts and panties and fucking him right in the doorway until Taeyong was pushing his cock out and rubbing at his clit until he squirted hard onto the floor. That had only been the very beginning of it.

“You think we can hit ten?” Jaehyun asked Yuta who smiled, the entire lower half of his face soaked in Taeyong’s slick.

“Hell yeah, man,” Yuta practically cheered, reaching up to embrace Jaehyun in a high–five.

And, like, holy  _ shit,  _ Taeyong had never been so scared yet so turned on in his entire life.

“You think you can squirt for me again, pretty girl?” Yuta asked, turning his attention back to Taeyong who nodded obediently, whining softly at the feeling of Yuta’s fingers tracing over his sensitive cunt again. “How many times?”

“I–I don’t know,” Taeyong admitted quietly because he didn’t. Him squirting only ever happened when he was extremely worked up which, at the moment, he currently was.

“Let’s find out then, yeah?” Yuta said before looking over at Johnny. “You wanna come fuck his throat?”

Johnny nodded and Taeyong’s stomach lurched a bit at the thought of it. Johnny was so thick that everytime Taeyong dared to take more than an inch of him down his throat, he wasn’t able to talk for days afterward. It hurt afterward and was a definite issue in his line of work but was so, so worth it.

Johnny came over while Yuta came behind Taeyong where Jaehyun had been standing, clicking his tongue to tell Taeyong to turn around. When Taeyong did so, Yuta offered him a mischievous little smile.

“Johnny told me that you’re a dancer,” Yuta said over the sound of Johnny pulling down the sweatpants he had on.

Taeyong was. He did it as a hobby ever since he was a child and had even considered a career in dancing but ended up deciding on something a bit more practical. Recently, with both work and school, Taeyong hadn’t really been able to do much but still loved it.

“Yeah,” Taeyong breathed, gasping quietly when he felt Johnny press his bare cock against his entrance, teasing him without actually pushing inside. “Please,” Taeyong whined, canting his hips back to encourage Johnny to go ahead and fuck him already but was almost immediately stopped by a firm hand on his waist, stilling him. 

“Not yet,” Johnny told him, his voice firm. “Don’t be greedy, Yong.”

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong mumbled.

“So you’re flexible, right?” Yuta questioned, tilting his head a bit to the side. Taeyong nodded, unsure where this was going. “Sick.”

And with that, Yuta made a gesture with his pointer finger to direct Taeyong to turn himself around. Taeyong did so, glancing up at Johnny for a second before his attention flickered down to his cock. He wasn’t able to look for too long, as Yuta was suddenly pulling his hips up on the back of the couch, forcing Taeyong’s back to go flopping against the cushion. He gasped loudly, powerless against Yuta’s utter strength as Yuta pushed his hips up high, making it to where he was basically bent backward, either knee basically symmetrical to his head.

“Holy fucking shit,” Yuta laughed, rubbing both of his hands over the sensitive skin of Taeyong’s thin thighs. “Look at you.”

And it shouldn’t have turned Taeyong on as much as it did but it  _ did,  _ because Yuta had basically twisted his body in whatever way he wanted, taking advantage of his size by doing so and it wasn’t that Yuta was explicitly  _ big— _ he was actually the smallest between Johnny and Jaehyun, pretty normal for a guy his age, actually—but it was that Taeyong was so  _ little,  _ so manipulating his tiny body wasn’t anything that was ever gonna be hard. 

His breath hitched as Yuta moved his hands up from his thighs and went to spread his pussy apart with two fingers, slick staining the pads of them. He blushed deeply, a bit embarrassed with the intensity that Yuta was staring at his cunt with.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty,” Yuta muttered, going back to rubbing at Taeyong’s thighs. “Johnny, I can’t believe you have this all to yourself.”

“Right?” Johnny said back, stepping closer to Taeyong, cock in hand. He turned his attention back down to Taeyong who blinked up at him, all desperate and gorgeous. “Open your mouth for me, baby.”

Taeyong did so almost immediately, letting Johnny push the tip of his cock into his mouth. He moaned quietly, suckling on the head gently. The feeling of Johnny’s thick cock on his tongue had to be one of Taeyong’s favorite things in the world. He hollowed his cheeks, causing Johnny to groan quietly at the feeling, his hips jerking slightly, causing his cock to move even further down Taeyong’s throat.

Johnny wasted no time before beginning to fuck Taeyong’s throat, though he did start off slow. While he didn’t have much of a gag reflex, Taeyong still struggled a bit at first with the sheer size of Johnny, his stomach twisting almost uncomfortably with the first couple of thrusts, more than a little embarrassed of the choked gurgling noises that accompanied them that he couldn’t help but make as his throat adjusted.

It definitely didn’t help when Taeyong felt a tongue lick a thick strip over his pussy, sucking up every bit of slick that was there. He moaned loudly around Johnny’s cock, squirming as Yuta licked him again, his fingers still spreading him apart to ensure that his tongue could reach every single part of Taeyong’s sensitive little cunt.

Johnny continued to fuck his throat and Taeyong did his best to relax and breathe through his nose, slick practically leaking out of him due to both the feeling of Johnny’s length practically assaulting him and Yuta tonguing over his cunt, purposefully avoiding his clit. He felt some saliva slip out of his mouth and down the side of his face, sliding down his neck as Johnny groaned from above, clearly enjoying his pliancy.

“Hey,” Taeyong heard Jaehyun call, looking up to see him standing to the side of Johnny. His cock was out and still slick with Taeyong’s spit from earlier. He didn’t even have to wait for Jaehyun to tell him what to do before doing it, reaching up to take the other’s wet cock in his hand and start stroking him.

It was so dizzying, the way that he was getting three people off at once. Johnny was using his throat and Yuta had his tongue prodding into his hole, stretching him open while he was working Jaehyun’s cock in his hand, trembling all the while. Taeyong felt like he could come at the thought of it alone.

Johnny pulled out suddenly, causing more saliva to come dripping out of Taeyong’s mouth, sliding down his chin. It was that moment that Yuta decided to finally pay attention to his stiff, aching clit, dragging his tongue over it slowly before sucking it into his mouth, humming. Taeyong whined, unable to stop his eyes from rolling back at the feeling of it.

“Come on, Yongie,” Jaehyun coerced, wrapping his hand around Taeyong’s smaller one where it was placed on his cock, forcing him to continue moving it.

And Taeyong really did want to make everyone feel amazing but couldn’t focus on anything other than the feeling of Yuta lapping at his cunt, focusing all his attention on his clit. He kept pressing his tongue down hard against the small bud before pulling back and spitting on Taeyong’s cunt, moving down to lick at him again, sucking at his clit like it was his job. He moaned loudly, his back arching up against the couch with how good it felt.

“Oh, fuck,” Taeyong whimpered, his hand still moving up and down Jaehyun’s cock. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck—nnh, Yuta— _ fuck.” _

“Come on,” Johnny cut in, wrapping his hand back around his cock and pushing into Taeyong’s mouth once again, this time not hesitating to start abusing his right throat. Taeyong gagged loudly, drool leaking out from around Johnny’s cock, soaking into his skin.

It all felt so good. Jaehyun was still controlling his hand, making him move at a pace that he liked, basically pleasuring himself with Taeyong’s hand while Johnny relentlessly fucked his throat, clearly getting off to all of Taeyong’s desperate little sounds, uncaring of how Taeyong felt, determined to make himself feel good. It was almost like Yuta was the only on focused on making him come, still tonguing at his clit, moving down every so often to fuck inside of his slick little hole.

Tears gathered in Taeyong’s eyes and spilled over his cheeks, one particular thrust enough for him to properly gag, pulling off of Johnny’s cock to cough loudly, spitting up a mixture of pre–come and saliva. He hiccuped noisily, the mix sliding down his chin, covering him in his own filth.

“Color?” Johnny asked, wanting to confirm with Taeyong that everything that was happening was okay with him.

“G–Green,” Taeyong gasped out, sobbing wetly when Yuta pulled up and gave his cunt a hard smack before diving back in. 

With that, Johnny pushed back into Taeyong’s mouth, forcing him to take every inch of him immediately. Taeyong gagged harshly from both the intensity of Johnny fucking his throat and Yuta devouring him, pussy clenching hard around his tongue. Jaehyun felt so hard in his hand and Taeyong knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it much longer, so overwhelmed by everything that was happening all at once. Johnny finally let him back up for air and Taeyong heaved loudly, more coming out of his mouth and onto the floor underneath him.

And Taeyong looked absolutely ruined. His face was all red and pretty, covered in a mixture of both his own and Johnny’s filth. His hair was messy and sticking to his forehead, dampened with his own sweat. Johnny caressed the side of his face, cooing down at him.

“You’re doing so well, princess,” Johnny told him, using his other hand to hold his cock and trace the wet head over Taeyong’s lips. “So good for Daddy.”

Taeyong couldn’t get anything out in response other than a strangled moan but Johnny didn’t need him to, pushing back into his mouth and fucking in and out shallowly, not enough to make Taeyong choke but enough to fill him up. He whined around Johnny’s cock, the vibration enough to have Johnny’s head falling back, a groan falling from his lips.

It was the feeling of Yuta sucking his clit into his mouth for the umpteenth time that made Taeyong finally come again, moaning loud around Johnny’s cock as Yuta fucked him through his orgasm, pulling back to rub harshly at his clit until Taeyong was squirting again, his entire body tensing up so hard that his vision blacked out for a moment, nothing but high–pitched, repeated gasps falling from his lips again and again and again.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun breathed, finally letting Taeyong’s hand fall away from his cock, watching Taeyong’s chest heaved as he slowly came down from his orgasm. “Come here.”

Johnny and Yuta stepped out of the way, letting Jaehyun come over and pull Taeyong back upright, not hesitating even a moment before grabbing Taeyong into his lap, sliding the head of his cock over Taeyong’s slick, overstimulated pussy a couple of times before slipping into Taeyong’s hole, Taeyong moaning noisily at the feeling of Jaehyun’s cock spearing him open, stretching his cunt deliciously. 

“Oh, my God,” Taeyong gasped as Jaehyun immediately starting fucking him, bouncing him up and down on his cock. “Oh, my God, Jaehyun.”

His head fell back against Jaehyun’s neck, whining and moaning at the feeling of Jaehyun’s cock fucking him brutally, the sound of skin against skin so, so loud that it would have been embarrassed had Taeyong not been so focused on Jaehyun’s length ramming in and out of him, undoubtedly bruising his cunt for later.

“God, he’s so fucking tight,” Jaehyun groaned to no one in particular, his hands placed firmly on Taeyong’s hips.

Yuta came in front of him, finally having pulled his cock out for Taeyong to see. He had his hand wrapped around it, slowly slicking himself up with his own pre–come. With Yuta so blatant about what he wanted, Jaehyun reached to grab hold of Taeyong’s hand and direct it over to Yuta’s cock, Taeyong mewling quietly before finishing what Yuta had started. 

Jaehyun felt so fucking good. He had slowed down his thrusts, fucking Taeyong down onto his cock hard and deep, ensuring that the other felt every single inch of him. It was difficult for Taeyong to focus on anything else but he still tried his best to keep his hand moving around Yuta’s cock, wanting him to feel something close to as wonderful as he currently felt.

“Can I have your mouth, pretty girl?” Yuta asked darkly and Taeyong let out another small moan before nodding, dropping his hand from around Yuta’s cock and opening his mouth.

Yuta’s cock, while big, wasn’t too much for Taeyong to take which Taeyong was grateful for, letting Yuta push his length all the way down his throat, still managing to choke him despite not being as big as Jaehyun or Johnny. Taeyong mewled around Yuta’s cock when Jaehyun gave him a particularly hard thrust, his body bouncing in Jaehyun’s lap.

“Look how tiny he is,” Jaehyun muttered, moving to place both hands on either side of Taeyong’s waist, his fingers easily meeting in the middle due to how small it was. “I could fucking break him in half if I wanted to.”

And that was the best part about it. If Jaehyun wanted to, he could fucking  _ destroy  _ him without breaking a sweat. Taeyong felt his body go even more pliant than before at the thought of it, Yuta and Jaehyun thrusting into him on either end at the same time, filling him up to the very brim. Taeyong made a disgusting gargling noise at the suddenness of it all, moving to pull off of Yuta’s cock only for Yuta to grab hold of his hair and force him back down.

It wasn’t until Taeyong’s face had practically gone purple from lack of air that Yuta finally let him pull off, laughing meanly at the sight of the drool dripping out of Taeyong’s mouth and how dumb he looked in Jaehyun’s lap, being bounced up and down like he was nothing more than a sex toy. Taeyong hiccuped wetly, his breath getting caught in his throat when Jaehyun moved his hands from his waist and held him underneath either thigh, fucking him even deeper in the new position. 

“Look at you,” Yuta said, taking hold of his cock again and brushing the tip over Taeyong’s opened mouth, moaning quietly at each little breath of air that was punched out of him with each thrust that Jaehyun gave him. “I knew that you were a little fucking slut the second that I saw you.” With that, he smacked his cock against Taeyong’s cheek, smearing pre–come into his cheek, teasing him. “Letting your boyfriend’s roommates use your pussy like a fucking street whore.”

Jaehyun is fucking him so  _ hard,  _ the iron grip that he had on both of his thighs undoubtedly pressing bruises intoTaeyong’s pale skin, bunching up the socks he had on and Taeyong can’t think straight, unable to do anything but sit on Jaehyun’s lap and let him use his pussy. His cunt is so loud, squelching with each drag of Jaehyun’s cock in his hole and this is the wettest that Taeyong had ever been, slick practically  _ dripping  _ out of him.

Yuta pushed his cock back into his mouth, proceeding to fuck Taeyong’s throat just as roughly as Johnny had, if not even  _ rougher,  _ clearly getting off at each filthy sound that Taeyong couldn’t help but make due to how hard Yuta’s cock was spearing in and out of his mouth and how roughly Jaehyun was forcing him to take every inch of him. Spit was dripping out of his mouth and down his neck, soaking the collar of his loose T–shirt that no one had decided to get rid of yet. 

“Here,” Jaehyun said, taking Taeyong’s hand in his and directing it down to his cunt. “Spread your pussy open for me, baby.”

Taeyong did just that, moving his hand shakily the rest of the way down and spreading himself, giving Jaehyun more access to his cunt. Yuta pulled him off his cock again to give him time to breathe, Taeyong immediately looking down at where him and Jaehyun were connected to see how red his pussy had gotten, all stretched and pretty around Jaehyun’s thick length. 

“Touch your clit,” Jaehyun told him, his voice hot and heavy in Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong nodded and started to rub his clit in small circles, gasping repeatedly at how good it felt. “There you go, pretty,” Jaehyun encouraged him, slowing his thrusts again, fucking into Taeyong hard and slow. “Make yourself come for me. Come on my cock.”

Not too much longer after that, Taeyong was letting out a loud squeal, his cunt clamping down tight around Jaehyun’s cock as he came for the fourth time that night. His clit throbbed beneath his fingers and Taeyong almost immediately pulled them away, too overhwlemed with the intensity of his orgasm and Jaehyun still fucking him to even  _ think  _ about rubbing himself through it. Once he was finished, Taeyong slumped against Jaehyun’s front, exhausted. He didn’t know how much more his body could handle. It was all so much. 

Jaehyun slipped out of him, slapping the head of his cock against Taeyong’s pulsing clit and causing the other to whine noisily before kissing along the column of Taeyong’s neck, moving up until he was at his jaw, his cheek and then finally, his mouth. They kissed like that slowly, Taeyong’s cunt still dripping slowly into Jaehyun’s bare lap. 

They weren’t attached like that for long before Jaehyun was pulling away, pushing his head up to face Johnny who didn’t hesitate before pulling Taeyong into a kiss, licking into his mouth like he always did, loving the way that Taeyong immediately submitted to him, letting him take control.

“Color?” Johnny asked against Taeyong’s lips and Taeyong made a pathetic little sound into his mouth before answering. 

“Green,” Taeyong told him. “I wanna make you all feel good.”

“Such a generous little girl,” Johnny praised, slipping his hand down to press two of his fingers into Taeyong’s wet hole. “So sweet.”

“Please,” Taeyong whined, feeling his cunt start to leak again. “I want your cock.”

Johnny fucked him with his fingers slowly, having Taeyong still trapped underneath him, kissing him languidly at Taeyong moaned into his mouth. He wanted to be filled again so bad, wanted to come again no matter how much it would hurt. He wanted to feel Yuta, Jaehyun and Johnny come inside of him and on him, making him even filthier than he already was. He still wanted so, so much and didn’t want to wait for it any longer.

“Hey, Yuta,” Johnny asked, slowly slipping his fingers back out of Taeyong and pushing them into his mouth, loving the way that Taeyong sucked on them immediately, tasting his own slick. Yuta hummed in response, mesmerized by the scene in front of him. “You want his ass or his pussy?”

And holy  _ fuck,  _ they were going to fuck him at the same time. Double penetration had always been a fantasy that Taeyong wanted to try but hearing that it was actually going to happen had Taeyong’s stomach twisting in excitement. He moaned around Johnny’s fingers, letting Johnny pull them out and drag them down his chin, adding to the mess that was already on his face. 

“Pussy,” Yuta answered and Taeyong’s breath hitched at the realization that Johnny was gonna be fucking his ass and that sounded so fucking delicious that he thought he might come at the mere idea of it.

“Sweet,” Johnny said before sitting down next to Jaehyun, pulling Taeyong onto his lap. He reached behind Taeyong, fingers still wet from where they had been settled inside of Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong gasped quietly when Johnny pressed a lone digit against his hole. There’s slick that had slipped down from Taeyong’s needy cunt to his hole, practically coating it. 

Taeyong moaned when Johnny pushed his finger into his hole, the single digit still enough to stretch him out. He wriggled it around inside of him, stretching him slowly but surely around his finger. It was a strange feeling but was still enough to have Taeyong’s face heating up once again, more slick dripping out of his cunt at the feeling of Johnny fucking his ass, even if only with one finger. 

“So tight for me,” Johnny mumbled in his ear before slipping another finger inside, scissoring Taeyong open slowly. He used his other hand to push his fingers into Taeyong’s hair, suddenly tightening the grip and forcing Taeyong’s head back, giving him access to the column of Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong mewled, fucking back against the two digits Johnny had in his ass, loving the way that it felt as Johnny sucked bruises into his skin, marking him. “Pretty.”

Johnny fingered him for only a little bit longer before pulling out and pushing Taeyong over next to him, bending him over at the waist and pushing his face into the couch. Taeyong let out a little breathy noise, moving his ass in the air, ready to Johnny to finally fuck him like he needed him to. 

When Taeyong felt the head of Johnny’s cock pressing against his hole, he whimpered quietly, fucking his hips back. Of course, Johnny stilled him with a hand on his waist, silently telling him to cut it out. “Please,” Taeyong begged, his voice all needy and high–pitched. 

“Please what, baby?” Johnny asked teasingly, moving his cock down to push inside of Taeyong’s cunt for a split second before pulling back out. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“F–Fuck my ass,” Taeyong whispered, a bit ashamed of what he was asking for. If he listened hard enough, he could hear the slick sounds of both Yuta and Jaehyun jerking themselves off the scene in front of them and it made him feel dizzy. “Want your cock in my ass.”

“Pretty baby,” Johnny told him, ready to finally give in to all of Taeyong’s desperate begging, not hesitating a moment longer before pushing his cock into Taeyong’s tiny hole, sheathing all of himself inside in one go. 

Taeyong felt like he couldn’t breathe. Obviously, the feeling of Johnny spearing him open like that in a hole that he was rarely ever fucked in knocked the breath straight out of his chest. It hurt like a bitch and Taeyong could feel the moisture returning to his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain that was shooting up his spine. Yet and still, with this being said, it felt good. Being filled so much, being  _ stretched  _ so wide, made Taeyong feel a more than a bit delirious. 

“You good?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded, his face still pressed into the couch. 

“J–Just give me a second,” Taeyong breathed out and Johnny hummed in response, always understanding. 

After about a minute or two, Taeyong could feel his body start to adjust. He fucked back against Johnny’s cock experimentally, the pain still there but very easily overshadowed by the pleasure that accompanied it, especially when the head of Johnny’s cock brushed over a sweet spot inside of him.

“Fuck me,” Taeyong whimpered and Johnny wasted no time before doing so, dragging his cock almost all the way out of Taeyong’s hole, the head catching on the rim for a split second, threatening to slip out before slamming back inside, causing Taeyong to sob out into the cushion underneath him.

After that first initial thrust, Johnny really started going in. He fucked Taeyong hard, using his ass in a way that Taeyong knew was for him to achieve his own selfish pleasure. He couldn’t even find it in him to moan, squeaking out these pathetic little noises as Johnny fucking  _ destroyed  _ him, bruising his ass with how hard he was going. Taeyong really liked it when Johnny fucked him like that, fucked him without abandon, without care of how Taeyong could recover later.

Johnny was filling him up so well, stretching him out around his thick cock in a way that had Taeyong worrying whether or not he would ever recover. He whined loudly when Johnny pulled him up by a chunkful of his hair, one hand clasped on Taeyong’s waist as he steadily fucked him, forcing him to take everything that he was giving him, drilling into his tiny body like it was his job. Taeyong felt drool leak out of his mouth and it was so embarrassing how messy he was, his face warming up with Johnny pushed his shirt up and exposed his pale chest, digging his fingers into his protruding ribs.

“Fuck,” Johnny groaned into his ear, sounding so, so wrecked. “So fucking small, baby. I bet I’m just tearing you up on the inside, huh?”

“S–Stop,” Taeyong whined, mewling when Johnny started playing with his nipples, his hips bucking against his own accord at the feeling.

“Why?” Johnny asked darkly, slowing down his thrusts to really fuck with Taeyong, loving the way that his hole clamped down tight around him. “You’re really gonna pretend that you don’t get off on that?”

And Taeyong did. He really fucking did. He only wanted Johnny to stop because it felt like him talking alone could be enough to make him come, especially when he was already so sensitive from all his other previous orgasms. Still, at the same time, Taeyong didn’t want Johnny to stop. He wanted him to keep going, to keep humiliating and reminding him how small and pathetic he was, how he could break him in half if he wanted to and how Yuta and Jaehyun could too.

Suddenly, Johnny was pulling him back down on his lap, causing Taeyong to yelp out in surprise. He almost toppled at the force of it, steadied only by Johnny yanking his head back and stuffing three of his fingers inside of his mouth, efficiently muffling the long, drawn–out moan that came with him starting to bounce him up and down in his lap, forcing him to take every last inch of his cock. His eyes crossed with how good it felt, practically able to feel Johnny in his stomach with how deep the tip of his cock was reaching inside of him. It didn’t help when Johnny pulled him up in the same position Jaehyun had maneuvered him, using one hand to reach underneath Taeyong’s skinny thighs and pull him up, Taeyong’s knees practically by his ears with how roughly Johnny was stretching him.

“Come on,” Johnny said to Yuta, slowing down his thrusts to give Yuta the opportunity to finally join in. Yuta wasted no time before advancing forward, leaning down to spit directly on Taeyong’s hole before taking hold of his cock and pushing inside, causing Taeyong to whine noisily around Johnny’s fingers.

It was so much. In fact, it was almost too much. With Johnny in his ass and Yuta in his pussy, Taeyong felt so full that he thought he might explode. He keened high in his throat, his eyes rolling back when Yuta and Johnny began to move in tandem with one another, quickly finding a rhythm that the both of them could work with. Each time that Yuta thrusted in, Johnny was pulling out and vice versa and Taeyong couldn’t fucking  _ breathe,  _ couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but sit there and take it.

It didn’t help when Yuta found his sweet spot and started thrusting directly against it each time, the head of his cock dragging over it so roughly that Taeyong thought he might pass out. Johnny pulled his fingers out of his mouth, chuckling darkly at all the saliva that dripped out of Taeyong’s pretty little mouth with it. He reached his wet hand around to Taeyong’s front and slapped at his pussy  _ hard,  _ causing Taeyong to sob wetly at the feeling, trying to close his legs against it, overwhelmed by how violently his cunt was pulsing from the single smack but Yuta was quick to stop him, chiding him by spanking the inside of Taeyong’s thigh.

“Such a fucking slut,” Johnny growled in his ear, smacking at his cunt again, reeling at the way that Taeyong choked on a gasp, his pussy clenching down hard around Yuta’s cock. “Why would you let two people you barely know fuck you? You that desperate for it, Yongie? One cock can’t satisfy you so you need three, huh?”

“He’d probably take an entire football team if they were willing,” Yuta grunted our teasingly, still slamming into Taeyong’s soaked cunt. “We should call up Mark and Yukhei and let them both have a go, yeah?”

Taeyong keened loudly at that, feeling himself draw closer and closer to another orgasm as Yuta and Johnny fucked him stupid. He wanted that so bad, wanted to have all those people have a go at him at least once, to use him until he was nothing but a filthy, worthless, disgusting little comeslut.

“He’d like that,” Jaehyun chimed in. “Bet he could take all of us at once.”

“You think so, Yongie?” Johnny murmured in his ear, starting to rub at Taeyong’s sensitive clit slowly, urging him closer to another orgasm that was sure to be messy with the way that Taeyong’s pussy kept clenching up. “What about right now?” Johnny continued, voice low but still clear enough for Taeyong to hear over all of his desperate little whimpers and whines. “Think you could fit all three of us in your tiny holes? Wanna let us break you?”

“P–Please,” Taeyong hiccuped, nodding frantically. “Oh, God,  _ pleash, J–Johnny.”  _ He was slurring with all the spit that had collected in his mouth, all wet and messy, such a filthy little baby. “J–Jae, fuck _ —nnh— _ Jaehy–un, fuck me, please.”

“Christ, you’re so fucking greedy,” Jaehyun groaned, walking over regardless.

“Pull out,” Johnny told Yuta who thrust into Taeyong a time or two more before slipping his cock out, Johnny doing the exact same, leaving Taeyong to feel devastating empty.

“Fuck me,” Taeyong cried out desperately, so close to actually crying that he could feel his throat start to close up. He opened his mouth to continue but was stopped by Johnny whirling him around to face him, reaching a rough hand up to grip at his jaw tightly, holding him there.

“Wait your fucking turn, Taeyong,” Johnny chastised and Taeyong nodded the best he was able, breathing heavily. “Tell Daddy your color, baby?”

“Green,” Taeyong gasped out, feeling another cock enter his ass, followed by one pushing into his cunt. “Oh, God, green, Daddy—nnh!—green, green,  _ green.” _

“Good girl,” Johnny laughed before dropping his hand from Taeyong’s face, reaching underneath him to grab hold of his cock and position it against Taeyong’s hole, against Jaehyun’s cock that was already filling him.

Taeyong blacked out. He totally fucking blacked out when Johnny pushed into his cunt alongside Jaehyun, so close to actually tearing him out. He didn’t know how long he was gone for, only knew that when he came back to, all three of them were fucking him relentlessly, both Jaehyun and Johnny’s cocks pressing into that spot inside of him with each shallow thrust and his pussy was throbbing with the aftershocks of another orgasm, a puddle of slick settled between him and Johnny.

Despite having just come, Taeyong knew that he wasn’t gonna make it for much longer. He had lost count of each time the three of them had made him come and knew that the next one would knock him out for good. He could barely breathe as Yuta fucked into his ass as brutally as he possibly could, Jaehyun and Johnny not particularly going hard or fast but stretching him out so wide and filling him up so much that it was almost more overwhelming than the way that Yuta was fucking him.

“Gonna be so fucking loose after this, baby,” Jaehyun told him. “All you’re gonna feel like is a stupid little blow–up doll for us to fuck.”

And Taeyong was crying, not because he didn’t like it or didn’t want it to be happening but because it felt so fucking  _ good  _ and he didn’t know if he’d ever feel this amazing again in his life. There was spit rolling down his chin, catching between him and Johnny. It felt like they were all literally going to break him and what if they did? Then Taeyong would only be theirs, could never belong to anyone else because of how much they had wrecked him.

“Spreading your legs for my fucking friends,” Johnny growled out, smacking at his cunt again, Taeyong’s head immediately falling into his chest as he screamed into his shoulder, so, so overwhelmed. “You’re lucky I didn’t fucking break it off when you the moment I realized, whore.”

Taeyong knew that Johnny didn’t mean that, knew that Johnny absolutely adored him and wouldn’t even be  _ thinking  _ about breaking up with him but hearing Johnny be so mean to him, degrading him like he was  _ nothing  _ to him made Taeyong’s mind reel. He loved it, loved it so much that he couldn’t even think straight.

Suddenly, Johnny was grabbing a chunk of his hair and pulling him away from his chest, forcing him to look at him. “Tell me that you’re sorry,” Johnny commanded over all of Taeyong’s choked gasping.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong breathed out immediately, all pathetic and stupid–looking, drool slipping down his chin as he breathed in sharply through his mouth, desperate for air. “I’m sorry, Daddy—Yong–Yongie ‘s sorry, ‘m so s–sorry, ‘m just a little slut, can’t—nnh—can’t help it, Daddy, can’t, can’t.”

“I know you can’t, baby,” Johnny cooed, letting go of Taeyong’s hair.

“Gonna come,” Jaehyun grunted out and Taeyong moaned loudly at the thought of Jaehyun coming in him.

“Fuckin’ pull out,” Johnny told him and Taeyong whined because no,  _ no,  _ he wanted Jaehyun to come in him so bad. “Only Daddy is allowed to come in you, sweetheart,” Johnny explained, leading Taeyong to the realization that he had said all of that out loud.

Johnny moved a hand down and started toying with his swollen clit again, toying with it as Jaehyun and Yuta kept fucking him hard, abusing his tiny little body. It was the feeling of Jaehyun thrusting directly against that spot inside of him the same time that Yuta slammed into his ass again that led Taeyong to his final orgasm, Johnny rubbing him through it, causing him to squirt weakly against his fingers. Him clamping around both Jaehyun and Johnny’s cocks had Jaehyun groaning loudly, finally pulling out to jerk himself off furiously.

“Out,” Johnny snapped at Yuta who almost immediately obeyed, flipping Taeyong around on his cock to face Jaehyun. “Open your mouth nice and wide, babydoll.”

Taeyong did, sticking his tongue out as far as he could as Jaehyun moved closer, jerking off over his mouth. It wasn’t too much longer after that Jaehyun was coming, shooting over Taeyong’s face messily. Only some managed to get in Taeyong’s mouth, most of it flying onto his face, landing on his forehead, his cute little nose, his cheeks. When he was finished, Jaehyun made sure to reach behind Taeyong to force his head closer, squeezing the last bit of come out on Taeyong’s awaiting tongue.

Yuta was next after that, barely giving Jaehyun time to move away before he was pushing into Taeyong’s mouth, jerking himself off until he was coming against Taeyong’s tongue. He kept going, forcing his cock far down Taeyong’s throat until his come was painting the column of it, Taeyong gurgling loudly around him. When Yuta was done, he pulled out and Taeyong gagged, coughing up some of Yuta’s come messily, adding to all the filth on the lower half of his face.

“Shit,” Johnny hissed, grabbing hold of Taeyong’s hips and proceeding to bounce him up and down on his cock, ignoring the way that Taeyong whined desperately, overwhelmed and overstimulated. “You’re so fucking loose. Gonna make me fucking come.”

“Please,” Taeyong begged, wanting nothing more but for  _ someone  _ to come in him, to fill him up, to paint him on the inside.

Taeyong blacked out again when Johnny came in him. He could only barely make out the feeling of Johnny filling him up, gasping out small moans and whimpers as Johnny’s fingers dug hard into his skin, forcing him to sit there and take all that was being given to him. At one point, he could feel Johnny pull out of him, come immediately dripping out of his cunt with the lack of something plugging him up.

When he came back to, Johnny had him laid out on the couch. He was sure that he looked a proper mess, his clothes all messed up, shirt torn and hanging halfway off his shoulder, his right sock having slid underneath his knee. He was covered in spit and come and slick, the filthy mixture sticking to his skin practically everywhere. He blinked up at Johnny slowly, still slightly gasping for breath. 

“Hey, baby,” Johnny murmured, Taeyong humming out a soft noise of acknowledgement. “You with me?”

Taeyong didn’t say anything. He looked over to where Yuta and Jaehyun had been standing only to find them gone. He blinked back over at Johnny, giving him a sleepy little smile. His entire lower half was throbbing dully, aching at all that it had endured. 

“Yong,” Johnny tried again, shaking him gently. “You don’t wanna give me a number?”

“Two,” Taeyong finally breathed and Johnny smiled in response to that, hugging him close to his chest. He ran his hand through Taeyong’s wet hair, laughing softly.

“Where are you at, kitten?” Johnny asked and Taeyong had to think about it for a long moment, still not completely coherent.

“I don’t know,” Taeyong finally said, giggling softly. 

“Well, that’s alright,” Johnny reassured him, moving in to give him a chaste kiss despite the drier come on his face. “You did so good, baby.”

“Mm,” Taeyong hummed, nuzzling his face into Johnny’s neck.

“You know I didn’t mean anything that I said, right?” Johnny told him and Taeyong nodded because he did. “Good girl.” Johnny kissed him again, lingering this time around. “You’re so perfect.”

“God, you’re gonna make me vomit,” Yuta spoke up, causing Taeyong to look up to see him standing there fully dressed, leading him to wonder in his cloudy mind how long he had been out. “Here you go,” Yuta said, handing Taeyong a bottle of Gatorade which Taeyong took with one shaky hand.

Johnny had to open it for him but Taeyong murmured to him that he didn’t need help drinking it, a coolness settling in his stomach as the cold liquid traveled down his throat.

“Why Gatorade?” Johnny asked, frowning a little.

“I mean, we had to have fucked the electrolytes out of him,” Yuta explained with a small, nonchalant shrug.

“That’s not a thing,” Johnny said back.

Taeyong downed about half of the bottle before handing it back to Johnny who recapped it, leaning forward to place it down on the table in front of him. He felt better now, a little bit closer to Earth now. He blinked back up at Yuta, a bit embarrassed that Yuta looked so composed while he looked like an absolute mess.

“You really did do good,” Yuta told him, offering him a small smile. “You’re pretty sick, Taeyong.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong mumbled, blushing a bit. 

There was a small pause that followed after that. Johnny was still petting through his hair. “Jae just got out of the shower,” Yuta mentioned. “You two are pretty gross, you should probably get in.”

“Yeah, we probably should,” Johnny agreed, nodding a little. “You with me yet, Yongie?”

Taeyong swallowed hard before responding. Despite the Gatorade, his throat still felt extremely dry. “I’m with you,” Taeyong finally said. “Bath.”

“Bath,” Johnny confirmed.

“Bath,” Yuta parroted, causing Johnny to pick up a pillow and chuck it at Yuta who only barely ducked it.

“Stop being an asshole and go run the water,” Johnny told him.

“Fine,” Yuta groaned, standing up from where he had been sitting on the arm of the recliner near the couch. “But only because I’m feeling nice.”

Yuta left the room, leaving Taeyong and Johnny by themselves. Taeyong looked up at Johnny who smiled down at him gently, tracing the shape of his small mouth with a lone finger.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Johnny said out of nowhere and Taeyong snorted a little, grinning nonetheless, teeth and all.

“I bet you say that to all the boys who let you and your friends fuck him,” Taeyong joked, Johnny laughing loudly in response.

“Totally,” Johnny agreed and Taeyong giggled, still so, so floaty and so, so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/tunameIts) and [Curious Cat](https://www.curiouscat.me/allforyong). I was 100% serious about dropping one-shots in 2020, okay.


End file.
